chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scylla
(The Deadly Marine Chimera) CR 16 CE Huge Aberration (Water) Initiative: +11 Senses: All-Around Vision, Blindsight 30ft, Darkvision 60ft, low-light vision, See Invisibility, Perception + Aura Frightful Presence (30ft, DC 16) DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 31 EAC: 29 CMan: 39 (+12 Dex, +19/17 Natural armor) HP: 313 Fort: +14 Ref: +17 Will: +18 Defensive Abilities ''Freedom of Movement, Evasion; '''DR '''10 / Cold Iron and Lawful; '''Immune '''Cold, Mind-affecting effect; '''Resist '''Acid 20, Fire 20; '''SR '''27 'OFFENSE' '''Speed': 30ft, Fly 60ft (Good), Swim 50ft Attack '(melee): Any combination of 4 attacks from the following: Bite +25 (4D8 + 32 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe Wound, Unwieldy + Bleed) Tentacles +25 (5D6 + 24 Kinetic (Bashing), Stun, + Grab) '''Attack '(ranged): 4 Acid Bolts +28 (4D6 + 16 Energy (Acid), 100ft, Burn 2D6, Spell-like) 'Special attack: '''Bleed (1D6), Constrict (1D6+8 Kinetic (Bashing)) '''Space: '''15ft '''Reach: '''15 ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 16th; Concentration +22) At will -- Control Water, Fog Cloud, Greater Dispel Magic, Holographic Image (DC 19, Tier 5) 3 / day -- Black Tentacles, Charm Monster (DC 20), Insanity (DC 23), Holographic Terrain (DC 21), Solid Fog 1 / day -- Control Gravity (DC 23), ''Control Weather, Power Word: Stun, Project Image (DC 23), ''Plane Shift (Between the Prime Material plane, the Abyss or the Plane of water), Summon (Level 8, 1 Charybdis) ''Statistics'' STR +8 DEX +12 CON +8 INT +5 WIS +6 CHA +6 '''Feats: Improved Critical, Mobility, Multiattack, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +8 damage), Weapon Focus (Natural weapons), Jet Dash, Improved Combat Manoeuvre (Grapple), Penetrating Attack (-5 to DR), Nimble Move Skill: Acrobatics +31, Athletics +27, Bluff +25, Life Science +24, Perception +25, Sense Motive +25, Stealth +31 '''Special Quality: '''Amphibious, Change Shape (Humanoid form), Voidborne Description One of the terrifying creatures of the Abyss, the scylla is not considered a true "demon" by most of its compatriot as many of them find refuge in the Elemental Plane of water instead of their outside realm. Unlike true demons, it must also feed at regular intervals, which forces the scyllas to be active hunters. The creature looks like an attractive male or female humanoid with wild traits, sitting on top of a bed of wolf heads and gigantic octopus tentacles. Over time, this creature learned that most humanoids now fly around in spaceships rather then sail the open seas, so it seems to have developed the ability to survive in pure void. These monstrous creatures lay in ambush in their chosen environment, using their magical abilities and their cunning to trap humanoids and other space travellers. Many scylla are accompanied by a charybdis, which they seem to be able to pluck from the Realm of Waves at their whim and seemingly control. Luckily, while they originate from the Abyss, most scylla have little ability regarding controlling demonic beings. Tactics The Scylla is a major threat for anyone travelling the sea or in an asteroid field, where they generally reside if living in deep space. They generally set up their ambush against their target using their illusion magic, making a treacherous stretch of sea or a dangerous part of the asteroid field look safe compared to its surrounding. The following actions the Scylla will take depends on what kind of target it decided to attack. Often enough, they will summon a charybdis from the Plane of water to harass its foe and make sure it remains pinned down. The scylla will then start killing whatever sailor it can find or infiltrate the spaceship it is assaulting to kill anyone that is inside. By using fog cloud and solid fog, the scylla also makes sure the ranged weapons of whatever it is assaulting will not be able to affect it. The beast will also use control water and control gravity to make sure the ship it is assaulting cannot move away and its crew is as disabled as possible. Another possible strategy scylla's sometimes employ as well when they are met with something too large for it and its charybdis minion to take on is to disguise itself as a lone humanoid stuck on an asteroid. Once it is "rescued" by the nearby ship, the creature reverts to its natural form and wrecks havoc inside the ship it decided to raid. Some also hide in derelict ship, hoping raiders and scavengers will try to recover it, making short work of them. Fighting a Scylla is quite an endeavour for even the most experienced profession Hunter and most adventurers, and sometimes even coming out of the fight alive, with the beast far behind in its lair, is a good thing. Scylla as a multipart monster The Scylla can be used as a multipart monster, as per the monster special rule. As such, the Scylla has 5 Initiative phases, one at +11 (Body), two at +7 (2 arm/head) and two at +3 (2 arm/head). The Scylla's HP are divided in Wings (160) and 4 arm/heads (40). During the Body Initiative, the Scylla can cast one of its spell-like ability, use its Acid bolt spell-like attack and move its base speed . During the Arm/Head Initiative, the Scylla can either make a Bite or Tentacle attack or maintain a grapple and constrict its prey. Category:Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Demon Category:Genie